newcomers and the protectors
by headreviewer mk2
Summary: what happens when prothiens take some humans and put them on another planet and those humans develop mechs that are half the size of reapers and can punch a hole through three of them in a row
1. prolog

sorry I had to redo this chapter

After years of reading and reveiwing I have decided to make my own fanfic and crossover.

This is a Mass Effect crossover with Chromehounds.

This is the only time I will be saying this so lets get it over,

Mass Effect and Chromehounds are owned by their own respected companys.

This will take place between the Mass Effect 2 and 3 time line.

I will be taking liberties in some areas.

Yes I know it might be bad spelling errors galor and choppy, but be kind its my first time.

So lets begain the prologe.

Liara was sitting at her desk on mars reading the last batch of prothian data taken from the artifact when somthing intresting popped up.

"What is the relocation project"

After reading it she could not beleive it, details of a plan to relocate a large amount of humans to another planet to just see if a diffrent planet would create a diffrence in anything.

Liara could not help but sigh, "even the prothians it seemed had its stupid ideaes".

After a few hours of getting the runaround from the people of the alliance she was finaly to talk to and speak to Hackett.

"This is quite the find Liara I will see what I can do to scrounge up a ship or two on my end, but since you brought this to the alliances attention, I am extending a invotation to the assari and to the council, I will let you handle that,  
remember I would like this to remain a small expedtion four ships at the most."

After the connection cut Liara called the council letting them know the situation.

-Fast forward-

After a few months of comunication, cordination, and planning they where finaly ready.

A small fleet of ships, one ship per council race the alliance, turian, assari, and salarian.

All agreed to use cruisers except for the alliance light carrier.

All in formation before the 403 relay, every one could feel the tention in the air nobody wanted another first contact war.

"All ships this is Captain Andersan let get one thing strait I like my actions do the talking so I am not good a speeches so lets hope this goes well, not only are we going into relay called 403 ( the rest of the human crew chuckled ) but we need to start a freindly first contact lets just hope they are the type allow such a thing to happen."

So after the speech they ventured forth though the relay.

-Fast forward-

After arriving they all agreed to meet as soon as the salarians got done with scanning the system and report their findings.

"So what are we looking at."  
"A garden world around five times bigger than earth, orbiting inbetween 2 suns in a figure-eight pattern. It is really quite a rare orbit, would love to studie further, but are picking up massive power out put around the 2 suns, here look."

The system that was showing zoomed in on one of the suns.

"It looks like it has a craidel."

"Correct we did not know what it could be at first, until we looked at power scans of the planet, found no power plants."

"Thats not possible."

"We thought thas well until we rescanned craidels, we found array dishes imiting power, we have theory that these humans use beamed power."

At that everyone had a surprised face.

"Lets put that on a burner for now what else can you tell us."

"These humans from what we gathered are what you would say a 'Blunt utilitarien military societiy' with a more fire power and armor between me and the enemy the more happy I am motto."

"What is their military like that you know of."

"Their military from what we gathered is a mix between krogan agressiveness but with a strict ,recriutment and training regiment more air tight than even the turians."

"I know I will not like the answer but how exactly."

"They use live rounds during training and this is what is stated in there trainning book 'If you dont dodge fire in trainnig, you wont dodge fire in the field, so better get wounded in trainning were medics are avalible, so you better learn to keep your head down now becase we are not sending in the navy just to retrive your dumb ass if you cant keep your head down and follow orders' it is very strict and it gets worse even A-ranks 'wich we have gathered to be the second higest rank, if they dont follow orders they are striped of their rank and sent back to 3 years of boot camp with a T rank."

"So what is their ranking system."

"A T-rank is as you most likely guessed a trainee while the D-rank is the lowest and from there it is C, B, A, and finaly the highest you can get is S-rank."

"You said navy before what are their classes of warships like."

The salarian gave a sigh.

"We cant even begain to classify their warship but if we had to they would only have 3 light, med and heavy omni-purpous ships, they use modular designed ships which means the light ships fill a gap between a troop transport and a heavy frigate, the med ships fill the gap between a light cruiser to a light carrier and the heavy ships fill the gap between a heavy carrier to a super dreadnaut, their fighters are the same way,so it all depends on the set up of the body and weapon modules."

"What do you mean by that."

"They can have a light ship with a frigate moduler design but have a dreadnaut main gun out fitted on it or a troop transport outfitted like a heavy cruiser or a fighter outfitted withe frigate weapons and the usual amount of time to re-outfit a ship with their needs is just 30 minutes."

Just then is when a crew member burst in and said what nobody wanted to hear.

"We have 3 ships in bound from the planet"

We all thought the same thing.

"What do we do now"

-End prolog-

1\. Ok be honest but not mean it is my first

2\. I need help as you can see its lack luster I know so I need 2 people with ideas and previous story experiance so I want a 500 word short story the 2 with the best will have high ranks within the united forces of Rafzakael (rav-zak-ki-el)  
if at all possible the story can be the first part of the next chapter and 1 of the 2 left over ships will be theirs to name


	2. first contact

OK this will be a AN but please read it

I have yet to receive any stories so this is the last chapter to submit your story to get a high ranking position in the UFR.

But now it has changed to be the beginning of the next chapter.

so lets recap the winner will

1\. Get a S-rank (admiral in the navy, general in the army) by his or her request in the UFR.

his or her own ship in the story and choose what it looks like and role.

co-author which means getting to influence the story as a whole and control his or her character as well.

You get one week to pm your stories to me.

Ok second chapter lets do it

Admiral Burke was having SUCH a good morning.

Quietly thinking over the check list.

communications officer

navigations officer

weapons officer

ship-wide board readings officer

Looking towards the said officers diligently working in their spaces.

CHECK.

Shitty coffee you'd rather throw out the air lock.

Looking down and tacking a sip of said drink and grimacing.

CHECK.

Four unidentified alien ships possibly of different species (if the design is of and indication) and possibly hostile.

Looking out the view port strait ahead and seeing them out front.

He could not help but sigh.

CHECK.

This was not what he needed at 0200 in the morning.

Finally speaking he said "report"

Comms reported "They are with in our comms range, and other Admirals in formation are holding radio silence."

Nav reported "I have emergency jump ready and is on stand by on your command we jump."

Weapons reported "weapons are hot and have firing solutions on all possible enemy's if things go south."

Burke hoped that the U.F.O's could not detect chemically propelled shells loaded in the firing chamber, he was banking on their use and dependence on 'agent blue' (the UFR's name for eezo) that they wouldn't think of checking on chemically propelled based weapons pointed and locked on them.

board reported "we are green captain and ready for hell to break lose."

Burke quickly sat up in his command chair and said "roll out the welcome wagon"

The welcome wagon was quite simply a all out audio, video and visual assault on the receiving party.

The ship deep-space searchlights would provide visual Morse-code.

Radio would be basically be overrun on all known channels in the UFR with Morse-code and all UFR languages each with its own frequency. even binary was thrown in as a chance they might know it.

Then there was video which was tricky to figure out so we just ended up towing a spare super monitor from the UFR orbital platform meant to display the outside when the station was in lockdown (but since its over 300 ft wide and 175 ft tall its sometimes used as a t.v. during certain times of the year) to display our video message and let it drift close enough that the U.F.O's could hopefully see it.

comm reported "sir welcome wagon is away and transmitting."

Burke sighed and asked Kaita the ships A.I. and the namesake of the ship what the time was.

"it 0240 sir"

Only thing left to do is wait and see what would happen.

I hope some one writes a story this could go south really quickly


	3. first contact part 2

Andersen was sweating bullets by the time he got to C.I.C.

"What do we have"

"Sir three ships two are one kilometer and the other which we believe to be their flagship is three kilometers long."

At that moment everyone froze. Three kilometers was absolutely insane, how did they even move.

"Sir."

Andersen quaking with a little fear "Yes coms"

"We are receiving communications from the planetary ships on all channels."

"What are they saying."

"Its a little hard sir it seams to be a mix of Latin, Greek and English with a few unknown thrown in. But we are getting a binary message, it will take a few seconds though to decode it."

"Sir the ships have stopped but what appears to be a monitor is drifting towards us."

Andersen thought for a split second and said "Can you zoom in on it and see what it is."

"Yes sir, let me just and there sir its on the main monitor."

At that they all looked and saw right there in the floating in the void a very clear message, the first part was if they fire they will be destroyed. The second part showed both fleets converging and their planet then takes over the screen and spins around and around. It clearly meant we get along and the world keeps spinning.

"Sir I have translated and set up a com with the planetary ships, but only one is openly showing it is receiving. Its audio only though."

This was it first contact.

Andersen walked to the coms station licking his lips to wet them and spoke " This is Captain Andersen of the S.S.V. Haiti representing this expeditionary fleet, we are receiving on all channels."

"Captain Andersen this is S-S-S-S Rank High Admiral Burke of the Kaita representing the U.F.R. solar system can we disengage the lock-on we have on your ships or do we need to keep them on."

At that Andersen swore the room dropped ten degrees, these humans didn't like to beat around the bush it would appear.

Andersen took a deep breath to calm himself and replied "We came here on a peace mission if we can meet personally it would be easier to explain."

After a few moments of silence they got their reply.

"Then I welcome you to the territory of the United Forces of Rafzakael, now whos ship shall we meet on."

At that everybody released a breath of relief.

Andersen having a noticeable pep in his speech "This being your territory I think that honor should go to you, we will be sending over four of our shuttles."

"Four shuttles."

"This was a joint expedition four races."

"Ok I will clear some room for you to land."

-fast forward-

Burke was down in the hanger watching the crews move shuttles and fighters into storage and into position.

"Sir they are landing in five seconds."

Nodding to the crew member and checking over his best dress one last time and about that time four shuttles pulled in.

Quickly looking over the shuttles he noticed first the all had the same design and second he liked the design functionality over form.

-change-

Andersen allowed the door to open and then stepped out to a sight that had him pause for a second.

Looking at not the scene before him but the U.F.R. soldiers armor, it looked bulky at least twice as thick as the standard armor the alliance uses, the helmets looked the same bulky design but did not have any eye slots.

"Must have a micro camera." he quickly thought before continuing his glance over the U.F.R. soldiers.

Around the neck appeared the body armor rose up to surround the neck but did not hinder the neck movement while also having maximum neck protection.

The shoulder armor was a rectangle design it came up over the shoulder by about three inches.

"Must allow the soldier to duck his head and use it as a added layer of armor to protect the head while under fire."

The arms did not skimp on armor either the elbow was thick and covered every thing but where the joint bent further down the arm he noticed the suits gloves were very thick on armor he did not understand until he saw the gun in the solders hand it was designed around the thickness of the gloves.

Moving onto the upper torso he noticed that it thick and angled in a way that when the solder was turned and shooting to allow the opponent the littlest possible target, the angling of the armor would make incoming projectiles bounce off the armor, the lower torso came down and covered where the upper legs met the lower torso.

The legs were thick but were the same setup as the arms.

All in all it said one thing DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME.

The alliance marine armor looked cheaply made in comparison with the U.F.R. armor.

All this took less than a second to look over but he kept calm and moved on to meet with the rest of the shuttles but on the way over he noticed the turians were barely holding it together.

"Probably worried about another krogan war scenario."

Finally meeting up with the rest they all made their way up the aisle toward a new possible allied force.

and there we go

review and let me know what you think so far


	4. the talks

Burke watched them the four aliens with their guards approach.

The first looked like a human female but with blue skin with tentacles instead hair.

The second looked like a frog from a rainforest.

The third looked like a bird but with mandibles and skin that look like it cam from a crab.

The fourth is what unsettled him the most it could have easily passed as human.

As they reached them he said "Hello welcome aboard my ship the kaita I hope your journey from were you hail was pleasant and am deeply sorry for the earlier stand off but if you would follow me we can sit and talk."

moving aside to let them enter the hanger conference room he allowed them to seat themselves first before he finally sat last.

"As you all know I am High Admiral Burke but I would also like to know yours as well"

The frog said "I am Padok Wiks representing the Salarian Union."

The bird crab mix said "I am General Corinthus representing the Turian Hierarchy."

The blue female said "I am liara T'soni representing the Assari Republics."

the one that looked uncannily familiar to humans stood up and said " I am Captain Anderson representing the Systems Alliance."

Burke nodded and said " It is a pleasure to meet all of you but first I have a question."

Turning to Anderson he said "I know environments determine the look of ones species but how do you look so human."

Anderson sighed and said " I knew you were going to ask that and it is complicated."

"How so."

"Because I'm human as well if you would let Liara explain I think you would understand."

Burke having a suspicious look turned towards Liara.

Liara cleared her thought before saying " When your species was young another race called the Prothiens watched and studied you, then one day they decided to take one third of your species to another planet to see how differently you would develop mentally, physically, socially, politically, and technologically."

Burke sat back in his chair and looked down in thought before looking at Andersen before saying " If this is true ok"

then giving a stern at Anderson he continued " But if this is some sort of reclamation mission to get us back and absorb us into the Alliance then your side of our species development left you utterly stupid to think we will bend over and drop our flags, we will be at war because we are not one of your colonies that decided to seceded from your government."

At that every one at the table squirmed a little in their seat before Anderson said "No that is not the case."

Thinking quickly he continued "I think this could be more classified as 'someone finding out they had a long lost twin and sets out to find them' scenario."

Burke sighed and said " I am sorry but I jumped to conclusions I think you would under stand if you was in my position."

Anderson gently smiled and said " Completely understandable"

Burke sitting back up and said "ok lets get this peace talk under way."

Paddok getting in spoke "First how many planets and or systems do the U.F.R. control for fleet balance."

It was then what burke said that shocked them.

"We have only three planets all in this solar system."

Corinthus getting in asked "Have you just reached space flight."

Burke sighed and said "We have been space capable for about one hundred and fifty years but have been in this system building up our military navy and setting up defenses

because when we discovered that tuning fork you arrived beside we knew we were not alone we planned for worst case scenario before we would start to move out and colonize other systems."

Corithus then said "We were able to look at your public info before you hailed us and we know your ships are a Omni-section designed so how many ships do you have.

Burke sat back and said "Commercially we have thirty space ships but currently militarily wise we have fifty ships, but if we use all command sections we posses we can have two hundred and if push comes to shove in a war we can produce around one simple ship every five days but thats only using one ship yard, but if we use multiple."

Corithus sat back in shock "That is impossible nobody can make ships that fast."

At that Anderson got a gentle smile and looked at Burke then to Corithus "Actually Corithus the way their navel vessels are single section designed are actually very similar to a navel vessel used in the 1940's by the americans during world war 2 it was called a liberty ship it was a merchant ship and was prefabbed, the record for putting one together was five days, so if they wanted I would not put it past them to be able to do such a thing."

Liara sat back "This is going to be interesting" she thought


	5. after the talks

This is a codex for what the U.F.R. is like.

All this takes place after the talks.

So lets begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The U.F.R. is unlike any other citadel coalition, when asked to join the citadel they refused outright saying "We can not just join a galactic community at a snap of your fingers, asking that would be like asking a new born to swim or completely take a gun down to its basic components and put it back together again. While we are not refusing we are not accepting either, it would be better if we eased into the galactic community by testing the waters and after a period of time we will accept."

While the U.F.R. military has a no nonsense attitude the civilian arm is the polar opposite, no where is this more prevalent that when a U.F.R. cruise ship pulled into the citadel.

Here is a eye witness account of the arrival of said ship. "It was beautiful, its design looked as if they tore a steam ship of old right out of the history books and put a eezo core inside and made it space worthy, the ionized particles that they constantly eject from the bow at such a low speed allows the ship to just sail through and part them making the ship look as if it was parting a celestial ocean while even the screws where there and spinning frothing the particles the engine exhaust nozzles nowhere to be seen making it look as if the screws where pushing it through the void."

This ship also sparked a lot of things the first being the assari who were known for the elegant ship designs are rumored to be in a design war with the U.F.R. to see who can build the more extravagant ship. The second being the solid shield that allows the passengers to walk around the deck of the ship without a spacesuit. When asked for the plans of said shield all that the U.F.R. said was "In due time we will share it with you"

While the citadel has out lawed AI's they had a hard time even suggesting the U.F.R. even get rid of them due to a few issues, the first is that the U.F.R. gives a AI to every new born child making them their equivalent of omitools. The second is that the AI's neural design is a exact copy of a human brain which allows them to have a personality all there own and have emotions, sadness all the way to happiness. The third is when said AI is given to the child it becomes a friend to said child, if home schooled the AI becomes the child's teacher or if they go to a public school they become a study partner to the child. The fourth and final reason is while the child enters the teen and adult years and looks to find love and are constantly rejected they often turn to their AI's for support and fall in love and get married, though this is more common with humans that have disability's, it was for this reason the Alliance backed the U.F.R. in letting them keep their AI's simply stating "The Alliance will withdraw from the council and the citadel if the U.F.R. AI's are banned, because we do not want to be part of a community that takes wives and husbands, whether they be organic or digital, from people that have downsyndrome or autism."

The U.F.R. military uses weapons that use bullets and rail guns instead of heat sinks but when they are shown the benefits of 'modern' weaponry they were interested but while they were buying enough weapons to equip their military with they found out that they had a major flaw, the High Admiral Burke retuned the weapons stating "while there is out a doubt that your weapons are superior in all areas we have found a flaw in the design. I cannot consciously equip my soldiers with a weapon that can be hacked and given false overheat signals. To do so would be neglect on my part, to send my soldiers onto the battle field only to have there guns hacked is a detriment to not only the battle but the soldiers themselves, we would rather stick to bullets and rail guns so as not to be slaughtered though we will be equipping every one of our soldiers with a overheat device that to us is more useful than your gun design. though keep the money and invest it in designing a weapon that cant be hacked by the enemy."

The U.F.R. has no eezo any where in its military only in its civilian sector when asked they never commented about this which made conspiracy theorist run wild one of the most common theories is they have one super ship that has a massive amount of eezo that they will use against the rest of the galaxy as a super weapon.

A lot of people in the galactic community also state the their military arm is antiquated when asked to share there military documents of there ships and forces they complied but only what they were comfortable with. When the data arrived the council was brought 20 wooden crates under armed guard the guard simply stated "non of this is to be copied take or let out of our sight you will get one piece of paper to read if we read any electronic signatures we have the authority to detain you for crimes against the U.F.R. and then we will be sent back to basic for not doing are job correctly." While they were paranoid did make sense the fact that the rest of the military used paper documents made every one cringe but the turians understood as well, if you want something classified and nobody else to see paper cant be hacked, its a bit antiquated but its secure.

Though as antiquated they may seem they have the rest of the galactic scientific community or the O.S.C. in a frenzy the U.F.R. had actually made ColdFusion reactors as a back up generator for when they were not getting enough power or non at all and when questioned power from what they simply stated the power beams from home this again sent the G.S.C. into another frenzy when they found out they used beamed power and ColdFusion both of which were once thought to be a pipe dream could actually be done.

September 21st will go down in infamy because that is the day that U.F.R. had the idea to have a galactic military parade to show what every one has and afterward a expo allowing everyone to see inside the ships how they worked ect. The council readily agreed to see what the U.F.R. had in a non combat zone was to good of a chance to miss.

When the day came the parade commenced everyone showed what they have but when the U.F.R. went every one could not believe what they were seeing infantry that would make a krogan think twice, vehicles that were so heavily armored that their A.P.C. should be classified as heavy tanks, then there was the HOUNDS, mechs that towered in at 3 to 6 stories tall and guns you could crash-land a Kodiak shuttle in. Every one of them had starship grade weaponry. Some lumbered on wheels and tracks while others shook the ground as they walked by on two, four, six, even eight legs each one carrying even more weaponry than the last.

Also while the alliance says they are human the U.F.R. says they are hoomen while the basically the same the galactic community has taken it to have taken it to heart allowing them to easily specify who is who in a conversation for example when someone says human they instantly know they are talking about the alliance the same goes for when someone says hoomen they know they are talking about the U.F.R.

One of the greatest things came from the U.F.R. is that they helped the turians patrol the galaxy and with that help were actually able to patrol large amounts of the terminus sector bringing law and order to 3/4 of the terminus sector is a big achievement once thought impossible.

It was during one of these patrols that the turians discovered that the U.F.R. ship design allowed a lot of flexibly and most terrifying part was when they could keep fighting even when 97% of the ship was gone with only a noticeable speed reduction in firing, tuning, and the actual speed of the ship itself and when the battle was over three other U.F.R. ships went to this ship linked up there modules with the damaged ship and became one allowing the ship to function right back at peak efficacy in under thirty minutes it is because of this that the turians are now experimenting with modular ship designs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter was long but let me know what you think

I know I'm going to get a lot of hate on the AI romance but look at joker and edi in mass effect 3, joker especially ( I'm not trying to be mean ) with his disability most girls would actually see him a high maintenance guy with his brittle bones now I'm not saying all are like that but most would see him that way and would completely bypass him.

So I think joker falling in love with edi would actualy be possible that being said she is basicly the Normandy and while edi is perfectly capable of doing it her self, she lets joker fly her. The same goes for joker while he is capable of using crutches to get around he lets edi help him walk, so one could technically function without the other but its better if they help each other out.


	6. MARCH OF WAR

It was 2 years ago that the U.F.R. entered the galactic community.

It was relativly peaceful, the U.F.R. despite showing only peaceful intent the council could not do any thing but be wairy.

This was proven when the batarians attacked a U.F.R. system. 6 planets over 2,000 civilians, 20 military dead and a unknown amount in damages.

Admiral burke looked upon his troops getting ready to deploy to HW-B the HOUNDs moving into position and getting outfitted for the war to come.

"Kaita how is everthing going on other operations." Burke said turning to her holo pad.

"Every one else has achived their objective by blowing threw the batarian fleets and succesfuly enlosed all the enemy planets in a Iron Shell and is causing 'mass hystairya' by not turning on the planetary lights, we currently have 4.5 million POWs." after pausing for a second she replied "The commander is here to see you."

"Send him in."

The door opens revealing a young man around 21 or so walking in and salutes Burke.

"At ease commander I wont deny that this mission will be the hardest you have ever under taken, primary orders are to eliminate any hostiles and destroy any and all buildings of importance whether it be civil, religious, and or military. Secondary orders are to capture any and all who surrender and evacuate any and all slaves. Confirm orders."

"Orders confirmed." The commander replied with such conviction it would make any drill sergeant proud.

"Good get ready to move in 15 minutes, I expect nothing less than perfection in the upcoming battle. Dismissed."

At that the man turned around and left to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The commander other wise known as 'Lee' was well known not only is he the descendent of the quiet ace mercenary pilot but people also say he is the reincarnation of him as well.

When he got to the hanger he quickly looked over his teams hounds.

Despite the long history since the Nuromis war that hounds have had they have largely remained unchanged. With the exception of the elimination of the need for generators due to beamed power.

The scout had a TL-2 biped chassis, a CK-A1 cockpit and 2 WLR-1 rocket launchers 1 one on each side of the cockpit.

The soldier had a TL-1 biped chassis, a CK-A2 cockpit, 3 WMG-2 machine guns in a cluster on the right side of the cockpit and 3 WAR-3 assault rifles in a cluster on the right side.

The sniper had a BL-2 tripod chassis, a CK-A3 cockpit and 4 WSC-1 2 on each side of the cockpit.

The defender had CL-X treaded chassis, a CK-B1 cockpit, 4 WCN-2 cannons 2 on each side, 4 WMG-3 machineguns on the left side and 4 WSG-1 shotguns on the right side.

The heavy gunner had a ML-2 multi leg chassis, a CK-B1 cockpit, 4 WHW-1 howitzers 2 on each side, 4 WHW-2 howitzers 2 on each side and 1 WHC-1 huge cannon on top.

After Lee had finished inspecting his squads hounds he turned to inspect his command hound it had a CL-2 treaded chassis, a CK-A1 cockpit, 4 WMG-2 machine guns 2 on each side, a NM-2 NA maker on top and a expiamental overheat module on the back of the cockpit.

Turning around he got the rest of his units attention and said "Today we face a enemy that not only wishes to take over our land but enslave us as well I do not need to tell you what will happen if we fail. Today we will be marching on their own soil and fighting in their capital and will not show mercy for they have shown us none."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HW-B : Home World-Batarien.

Ironshell : a ship of gigantic proportions ment to encase a planet until planetary defences are built.

BL-2 tripod chassis : a newer chassis designed for the sniper class hound it walks on two legs but deployes a third leg for firing stability.

read and review please.


	7. march of war part 2

Lee sat in his command HOUND late at night. A storm was rolling through and if the faint ding were any indication it was also hailing.

It had been 2 hours since landing and the batariens were already retreating and surrendering after nearly all areas of importance were demolished or in the case of the batariren primary military bunker buried trapping over half their fighting force inside that was meant to be a counter attack for our assault on their planet.

quite frankly Lee and his HOUND squad were board, after the batariens quickly figured out that not even a Kane scratched Morskovian steel the only real threat was biotics and trucks and aircraft filled with large amounts of high explosive ramming into the HOUNDS drive chassis and even that was negligible.

They had already gathered over 4 million former slaves and over 3 million POWs all of which taken off world, the fleet has already decided to leave leaving him and his squad to mop up the rest.

Suddenly his radar pinged, looking over what he saw made him raise his eyebrow a large IFF showed on his map four grids over beside the blip showed numbers rapidly counting down meaning it was descending through the atmosphere. Calling his team to confirm the unknown IFF which they did he finally replied "Everybody get ready for unknown contact." after that he sent a message to the closest U.F.R. fleet for assistance.

Watching the area the contact would appear, the storm clouds started to glow red, suddenly the clouds parted revealing tendrils crackling with red electricity, just then as if the universe wanted to make it more dramatic it, the storm released a bolt of lightning as soon as the unknown fired its crimson colored beam on a building (Lee knew housed a few hundred stragglers) illuminating a silhouette of a squid shaped ship descending to the ground shooting a beam of energy destroying buildings and leaving a trail of fire.

Even though that all happened during a bolt of lightning it was enough to reveal all that.

Lee reached and hit the coms and said "Unidentified contact identify or we will fire upon you."

It replied with a voice filled with so much bass and rumbling it sounded ad if it was speaking through the thunder of the of the storm. " United Forces of Rafzekael I am Reaper designated 110201 your side of humanity has show a merge and relation to synthetics to leave you untouched by cycle unlike those before and currently around you. Harbinger has stated your existence is to be continued. If you do not interfere you will be allowed to teach the next cycle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know a very short chapter but a massive choice to have answered

I will have a poll up its up to you dear readers.

the choices at as follows:

don't interfere with the reapers, join in the fight against the reapers or try to negotiate peace between the reapers and the galaxy.

the reasoning for the reapers leaving the U.F.R. alone is that the reapers programming is to wipe out all intelligent life because the organics and in-organics cant coexist.

but since the U.F.R. allows the marriage of humans and AI and acknowledges it as a legal form of marriage it means that it kind of fulfills one of the requirements to be excluded from the cycle.

Morskovian steel : a rare mineral found only in Morski a country on the U.F.R. home world, the only way to actually heat it up and allow it to be molded is to heat it using a sun.

grid : U.F.R. battle maps are laid in a grid pattern each grid square equals a square mile.


End file.
